This invention relates to a novel comb, and more particularly to a comb having a detachably mounted comb-teeth module which can be thrown away after use.
A comb heretofore used generally consists of three main portions, namely, a plurality of comb teeth, a comb back for supporting the comb teeth, and a handle connected to the comb back for handling. The comb teeth are generally formed integrally with or permanently secured to the comb back portion. Such a construction has certain disadvantages; for example, the comb teeth are easily soiled, and once they are soiled, difficulty will arise in brushing off the contaminants, especially dandruff and dirt existing in the gaps between the teeth. Furthermore, each tooth generally has a rough surface with sharp edges which cause considerable damage to the hair during combing.
As is well known in the art to which this invention relates, many modifications and improvements have been proposed, such as to provide a sheath for protectively housing the comb, or to provide a device which may be employed both as a comb case and as a cleaner therefor, and so forth. However, so long as the aesthetic appearance and hygienic condition of the comb are taken into account, some of the aforementioned problems still exist.